


Moonlit Kaguya

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Overprotective Midoriya Hisashi, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Sensei | All For One, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, like scary yandere levels of overprotective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: "No matter what, you must never be outside when the moon is out. Do you understand, Izuku?""Yes mama."A long time ago, Inko took her son and descended to earth, away from the Moon Kingdom and away from her terrifyingly overprotective husband.But the moon is always watching.Always.
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Moonlit Kaguya

**Author's Note:**

> The Kubo AU no one asked for. No, I don't know why it popped into my head either.

_If you must blink, do it now._

The wooden boat lurches, tossed by the waves. Inko struggles to stay on course while also keeping hold of her baby. 

_If you fidget. If you forget. If you look away, even for a moment-_

The wind howls, the moon obscured by dark clouds as rain pelts them. Inko swallows and steels herself as an especially large wave looms threateningly overhead. 

_-then our hero shall surely perish._

The wave crashes. The desperate mother and her wailing son are swallowed by the unforgiving ocean- so close to shore, but so far.

Beneath the churning black water, a thin stream of blood curls upwards, mingling with the salt water.

* * *

The sun rises. A light breeze whispers through the curtained doorway of a small hut at the edge of Mustafu. Izuku stirs. His eye wanders to the magic shamisen propped up against the wall, and he restrains himself from immediately playing it. 

Food first. 

The sun barely shines onto the floor, and Izuku knows his mother will awaken once it stretches to touch her. It's like clockwork. 

So he gets up, stretches, and takes an apple from the fruit basket in the corner. He bites into it, crunching his way around the core as he lights up a fire in the hearth at the center of the hut. He scoops water from a bucket into a pitcher, and pours it into a pot. He props it above the fire and waits for steam to rise before he ladles some of it into a clay mug. He uses that to prepare his mother's morning tea, and with the remaining water in the pot, he puts together a simple soup, ladling it into a bowl just in time to hear her stir. 

"Good morning, mom." He greets her, helping her sit up straighter. She is silent- she always is, during the day- but Izuku has long since adjusted to it.

Slowly, her lips curve upwards into a smile. Izuku returns it as he slides the bowl over to her and scoops up a spoonful of soup. She opens her mouth and accepts it, and the motions repeat as he patiently feeds her. 

When she finishes, he sets the bowl and cup aside and helps her bathe and dress for the day before taking care of himself. 

"Do you want to see Mister Yagi today too?" He asks her. After a minute, she slowly nods, a small spark returning to her otherwise listless eyes. Izuku smiles. 

"Okay. Let's go." 

He gently takes her arm and leads her out of the hut. With the sun shining so brightly, surely today will go well, too. 


End file.
